Picture Melody
by Seito
Summary: Mostly Wally/Dick Every drabble is a snapshot of a time inspired by a song. Song 4: Simple and Clean: Where Robin might be Sora or Riku (or both) and Wally is totally playing Kairi. "That same feeling of air through your hair and knowledge that the ground loomed ever so close, but it didn't matter because this feeling was the closest you knew to flying..." R&R
1. Catch You Catch Me

I own the plunny**. **

Warning: Wally/Dick**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Catch You Catch Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Wally is breathless. He felt as if he had been running forever and he finally had a break to catch his breath. His grin is wide and he can't keep smiling.<p>

Next to him Robin has a grin just as big.

"Told ya, you can't catch me when it comes to rooftops of Gotham," the Boy Wonder boasted. They had been playing tag while Batman and Flash are off "discussing business". (It's really a coffee break so that the "kids" can play since it had been four months since they had seen each other.)

Wally would have shot back a witty remark, but he's too busy to staring at his best friend. He can still hear Robin's laughter ringing in his ears as he swung from rooftop to rooftop.

"It's good to see you again, KF," Robin said. That smile of his will be the death of Wally's ability to think straight.

Wally leaned his forehead against Robin, confusing the smaller vigilante.

"Wally?" Robin asked.

Wally laughed. His words are breathless and he can't believe it took him this long to realize it. "I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p>Please Review. Next Update: Sakura Kiss<p> 


	2. Sakura Kiss

I own the plunny

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>Wally met his true love under a sakura tree.<p>

Seriously.

Everywhere is covered a blanket of pink petals. This road was lined with sakura trees and it always was a sight to see every year. Wally is rushing ahead because he's late for his meeting with his aunty and uncle. Not watching where he was going, he ran straight into someone leaving their house.

"Ow."

Wally opened his eyes to stare into the bluest pair of eyes he has ever seen. Lying on top of him was a smaller black haired boy. Wally's heart is pounding and his head hurt a little from hitting the concrete but he's more concerned about the person he ran into.

"Um, hi," the boy said.

"Hi," Wally said back.

_Maybe you're my love._

* * *

><p>Please review. :3 Next Up: Make it Shine<em><br>_


	3. Make it Shine

I own the plunny

* * *

><p><strong>Make it Shine<strong>

* * *

><p>Sometimes Wally believed that Robin thought being a vigilante was nothing but a big play and he was the star performer. The Boy Wonder swung from buildings, leapt over villains with nothing more than a giant grin and slightly creepy laugh. Up and down, like a theatrical drama. There were serious moments, funny moments, and touching moments. Sometimes Wally would get so swept up in all, following the rhythm that Robin led.<p>

It's subtle, but everyone followed the same example. Kaldur was their leader, but Robin was the leading actor. Everyone began to blossom in their own way. Robin taught them by example. He wasn't ready to assume the mantle of leader, but he was prime example of where they could go, the height they could reach. When everyone else wavered, Robin stood strong and steadfast. He threw himself into the role of Robin and enjoyed it fullest.

Robin believed in himself, in them. That gave Wally more courage than his best friend realized. Those words back then, when they had first met, made an impression on the speedster.

"_Do you have a dream?"_

_Wally looked over to the Boy Wonder. They had just met and butterflies were still dancing in his stomach. Uncle Barr—The Flash and Batman had left just a minute ago, letting the two younger kids to bond. _

"_Y-yeah," Wally stammered out. He wrung his hands and looked away. "I want to be superhero like Flash." His cheeks were tinted a red color in embarrassment. He had only been Kid Flash for two months now and more then often he questioned whether he was holding Flash back. He didn't want to let Uncle Barry down. _

_Robin laughed and leapt onto the ledge of the rooftop. He extended his hand out to Wally. "You know, y__ou don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action. __You'll make it shine__." _

You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

* * *

><p>Please review :3<p> 


	4. Simple and Clean

This is a two-part drabble. The first is Simple and Clean and the second is Sanctuary. One the few remaining YJ stories I left to post. I toyed with putting this as a separate story but since ultimately it was the songs that inspired the drabbles and lack of a plot, title and summary, it shoved into here. Yes this is a bit of a YJ/KH Fusion idea. Where Robin might be Sora or Riku (or both) and Wally is totally playing Kairi.

* * *

><p><strong>Simple and Clean<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Falling...<em>

That same feeling of air through your hair and knowledge that the ground loomed ever so close, but it didn't matter because this feeling was the closest you knew to flying...

_Falling..._

Not fast enough for it be a simply jump off a building. More like sinking deeper and deeper into water. Strange, it didn't feel like water.

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Robin woke up with a start. He adjusted his sunglasses on his face as he glanced around the room. Sunlight crept slowly into the room from one the very few discrete windows that mountain had as the sun rose above the horizon. No one had entered the room so what caused him to wake so easily?

"Rob?" Wally's sleepy voice broke the silence in the room. "Something wrong?" the speedster asked, rubbing his eyes.

Robin took one more look around. "It's nothing," he finally said and laid back down. He snuggled his face into Wally's chest, pulling his boyfriend closer. There was this feeling that he simply couldn't shake that he might lose Wally one day.

Wally raised his eyebrow. If he were any less fluent in 'bat-speak' he might have taken Robin's words at face value. But since they had been dating for the last two years and had been best friends for another three years before that, Wally was well versed enough to know "It's nothing" really meant "It's something."

"I know something is bothering you," Wally asked, poking Robin on the side.

Robin smacked the poking appendage away and growled softly. "It's nothing," he repeated, firmer than he had intended to say. He was too busy trying to block out the small voice that was whispering in his ears, different but similar to the same one from his dreams.

_Would you like to fly? To see worlds beyond your wildest dreams? _

_Follow the darkness..._

"Alright, alright," Wally said. He leaned forward to place a kiss on Robin's forehead. "You'll tell me when you're ready," he continued in a cheeky tone.

Behind his sunglasses, Robin rolled his eyes but that didn't stop a wide smile from appearing on his face. "Yeah," he replied.

Neither of them noticed the wisps of darkness gathering in the corner.

_When you walk away..._


End file.
